


Good Men

by InkAtHeart



Series: Good Men [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Older McCree, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Prostitute Hanzo, Prostitution, Rimming, Snowballing, Young Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAtHeart/pseuds/InkAtHeart
Summary: Jesse McCree can get very lonely between missions. Taking a night to himself, he meets the most beautiful man trapped in a gilded cage...





	Good Men

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting unfinished in my files for AGES. I finally finished this up, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> A HUGE thanks to the beautiful, amazing [Khateeah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/works) for beta-ing this for me.

At the age of thirty-five, Jesse McCree couldn’t say that he was proud of the fact that most of his bedmates were either drunken one-night-stands or whores. A life in Blackwatch meant that his day-to-day life was unstable at best, chaotic at worst. Getting involved in anything beyond a single night just wasn’t fair, and it always ended in heartache for someone.

But a man had needs. Not just sexual, but social. He craved intimacy, a connection, and those were needs the average one-time affair simply couldn’t satisfy. McCree would never call himself a Romantic, at least not out loud. It didn’t change the way he liked holding another body close to his own, or how he longed for it some nights when everything was quiet. So he’d treat himself between missions, indulging his more human side while he waited for the call telling him what part of the world he would be going to next.

That was how he had ended up at the nameless little Bordello at the outer edge of Tokyo, situated in a ritzy neighborhood that often catered to the wealthy - or those who liked to pretend if only for a day. The building was nondescript, almost indistinguishable from the high end apartments scattered throughout the neighborhood. Perfect, since McCree was too mentally and emotionally exhausted to try his luck at a bar, and he rarely splurged, so his bank account could handle a night of lavish treatment.

The woman who met him inside was older, easily in her fifties. She gave McCree a critical look and sniffed. He sure as hell didn’t look like a man with money, in fact he looked quite the opposite. He was frayed at the edges, his hair too long and wild, and his beard needed a trim. His clothes were washed but faded, worn out from years of use. Even if he had taken the time to wear his jeans and jacket, he probably would have still looked as worn as he felt.

However the woman didn’t deny him once his credits cleared. She asked a few questions about his preferences before she gave him a key and a room number.

Room 904 was one of the nicer, larger rooms. Not quite the Emperor’s Suite but damn close. The carpet was red and plush, the furniture all hardwood and polished to a shine. The sliding glass door was open, letting the cool night breeze filter into the room. There was an open bathroom to the left of the door featuring a Jacuzzi tub and large shower, and the bed tucked against the right wall was laced in red satin.

Jesse pulled off his black Stetson and set it down on the trunk at the foot of the bed, then made his way to the red patterned couch in the center of the room. He slowly settled himself down, kicked off his boots and stretched out. He could just about sink into the plush softness of the couch alone, and shuddered to think how nice the bed would feel.

He was relaxed and feeling himself start to doze when there was a light tap at the door before it opened. Jesse lifted his head to watch the figure walk in and felt his breath hitch in his throat.

He was young, perhaps mid-twenties at the most. Though not tall, he was long and slender, his outline all sharp angles and strong lines. His face was gaunt, eyes sharp and intelligent, outlined in black to accentuate the nearly golden shade of his eyes, all framed by long raven hair that spilled down to the middle of his chest. Wrapped up in a shiny red-silk kimono like a gift from the Gods, Jesse couldn’t help but stare as his jaw went slack.

His lack of outward response had his companion pausing just inside the threshold, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “Sir?” Jesse snapped his attention back to the man’s eyes, “Are you displeased?”

“Shit, anything but…” Jesse swore as he broke that powerful eye-contact and let himself take another long look at the man’s figure, “Darlin’ you’re a vision if I ever did see one.”

The man closed the door hesitantly and tilted his head, his expression curious and confused. “Apologies…my English is…tarnished.”

“Er, you might mean ‘rusty’…” McCree sat up straighter, his eyes catching the red touching those high cheeks. “It’s alright. Don’t you worry about it. You got a name?”

“ _ Suzume _ ,” came the ready response.

Jesse quirked a brow and couldn’t help a small smile, “I don’t do this often, beautiful, but I get a strong feeling that’s not your actual name.” Caught in the lie, his companion turned his eyes away and remained firmly where he stood. He said nothing despite looking like he was holding back a response. Jesse tried again, gentling his tone, “Can I get your name, Sweetness? I wanna treat you right tonight.”

Suzume shook his head slowly, “Apologies.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. But Holy Hell are you beautiful. C’mere, you look as stiff as a board…” Met with another confused look, Jesse chuckled, “You look tense. I won’t bite.”

Suzume took a few steps closer, his movements fluid and graceful. A tiger came to Jesse’s mind, there was something deadly about this one. The way he was being looked at, Suzume had already thought about ten ways he could kill Jesse there and then. “Biting is acceptable,” he said calmly, coming to stand as if obedient before Jesse, “Biting, flogging…hurting. You paid for my body, it is yours to do with as you please.”

Jesse stared up at the man with a concerned expression, “Naw, Sweetness I don’t want any of that.” The response was worried him. He was afraid of what this man had seen or experienced, wondered if anyone had laid a cruel hand on him. Feeling a sudden protective urge he reached out and gently slid his fingers along Suzume’s thighs, up to his hips and tugged him very gently to settle down in Jesse’s lap.

He came like the flowing silk of his kimono, like the way he walked, all grace and elegance. His knees settled on either side of McCree’s hips, gentle hands coming to rest on the cowboy’s chest. At first McCree wanted to call them delicate, but he reached out an inspecting hand and took up one of Suzume’s, pressing a kiss to his palm, curling the fingers to press another to the man’s knuckles. The knuckles were large with traces of old scars, the fingers controlled and eerily still.

“Darlin, I didn’t come here tonight for a whore. I didn’t come to abuse you. I’m a simple man with simple needs,” he slowed his words down so that the other could follow more easily, watching the expression in the man’s face as he was watched back with cool calculation. “Tonight I want a lover. I want someone to hold and kiss and dote on.”

“Just tell me what you wish,” Suzume snipped, a flash of fire sparking in his eyes before he realized his mistake, clearing his throat and bowing his head, “Apologies, that was inappropriate.”

Jesse smirked and let his hands smooth over the cool silk along Suzume’s hips, down his thighs and back up. The weight of another warm body in his lap, of someone so incredibly  _ beautiful  _ was far beyond his comprehension. “See that? I like that. I get the feeling you’re a lot more than you let on. I know I paid, but Darlin I want a person, not a… well.”

“A whore,” the words spoken with succinct venom, “I am unsure what you expect of me, Sir.”

“Jesse McCree, Jesse’s just fine,” he was quick to offer.

“Right then,  _ Jesse. _ You paid for a whore. You purchased my body to do as you desire for tonight. You paid for my  _ body _ , not for  _ me. _ Asking my name, asking about what I’m really like, that is not what you are to worry yourself with. I will be what you  _ want _ me to be. I do not tangle myself in the hearts of my clients,” there was finality in his words, a heaviness in his gaze that settled hard on Jesse’s chest, “If this displeases you then I can go, and find you another-“

“No, please,” the cowboy was quick to put a stop to that thought. His fingers tightened incrementally on Suzume’s hips, “I don’t want someone else. Just…” he sighed, “Alright. I want a lover. I want someone with a bit of fire and bite. Someone who will enjoy the night with me.”

Suzume relaxed, the tension in his shoulders draining. He leaned down, one hand coming up to slide along the scruff on Jesse’s neck as their lips met in a firm kiss, mouths parting and flavor burst along McCree’s tongue. Mint and faint traces of sake. Teeth clipped around his lower lip, firm and almost too hard, making the man arch his back up and press their chests together while he felt sparks of sensation zip up and down his spine.

Jesse let out a light yelp, hands scrambling for purchase and finding it in the clothed globes of a perfect rear. When Suzume let go of his lip with a light click he was grinning, wide and wicked, “Your hands are big.”

“Everything about me is big, Darlin,” he managed a breathy chuckle and squeezed again, hauling Suzume close, pressing their hips flush together as he chased another kiss and was rewarded.

He could give Suzume the fact that he was an excellent actor. It was impressive how  _ genuine _ he felt.

Strong arms slid around McCree’s shoulders, wrapped around him firmly as he surged into the kiss with a low moan that arced through Jesse straight to his dick. He responded by closing his arms more firmly around Suzume’s waist, yanking him closer.

Suzume moaned again as he slowly broke their kiss with a wet sound,  “McCree-sama…” he purred, the cheeky little brat using a tender tone that had Jesse’s cock twitching, “You’re wearing so many clothes… I want to  _ feel _ you.”

Oh that voice would haunt his memories to his dying days. He wondered if  _ Suzume _ would let him get a recording of it, something to purr into his ear next time he was lonely. And as if sensing how that voice affected him, the man leaned in and nosed against Jesse’s ear, lipped at the lobe before he purred in the lowest, most wanton voice, “Let me see how  _ big _ you really are.”

Poor Jesse’s brain damn near stopped functioning. That voice was pure sex to him.

It took another few seconds for McCree to get a handle on his brain as Suzume continued to nip and suck on his earlobe, periodically shifting his jaw to feel the scrape of Jesse’s stubble against his own smooth skin. When Jesse finally strung together a few coherent thoughts he pulled back and away until Suzume sat back with a pout on his swollen lips. He looked like perfection, a perfect mix of adorable and sinful.

“I’m not too much to see, beautiful. But you? Can I get a peek?” his fingers came up and lazily tugged at the obi.

“Now that’s hardly fair,” was the pout he received.

“A’right, but I’m gonna want you back in my lap. You’re pretty as a picture there.” McCree grudgingly pulled his arms away, scared that if he let this beauty go he might run away. Suzume unwound his arms from Jesse’s shoulders and sat back, pulling himself over to settle on the couch, sprawling to rest his arms on the arm at the other end.

Jesse stood, suddenly self-conscious. He plucked each button free and shrugged off his shirt and jacket, tossing them aside onto the ground. His chest was thick with hair, dusky caramel nipples poking through. In his youth he’d been lean and handsome, but now at thirty-five he had the start of a belly that was just prominent enough to seem unattractive.

Suzume watched him, lazing like the tiger that Jesse had figured him for. He seemed interested and curious, golden eyes roving over McCree’s exposed torso. The man reached down and unclipped the buckles on his boots before toeing them off, tossing them aside before McCree reached down and unfastened his jeans, pushing his pants and boxers down in one go.

His cock sprang free proudly, hanging fat and heavy between his thighs as he kicked his jeans the rest of the way off.  He caught the way Suzume’s eyes widened marginally, skating over the man’s body. “You certainly weren’t lying,” the younger observed, turning his eyes back up to McCree’s, “You are big all over.”

Jesse’s cheeks heated up, “Well thank ya.” He moved to sit back down, Suzume already sitting up and sliding into his lap like he  _ belonged _ there. “Now then, do I get to see you?”

Suzume’s hands were already tugging at the tie of his obi, pulling it free before he pressed his hands to Jesse’s chest. He raked his nails down with another wicked grin, making the man arch his back and moan.

Jesse reached up and smoothed his hands over Suzume’s, then up his arms. He caught the start of a tattoo under one sleeve, barely peeking out. His attention turned to the tiny sliver of pale flesh he could see as the kimono hung loose from the man’s shoulders, teasing. He lightly pushed, and the fabric fell away, exposing wide swaths of skin. Suzume lowered his hands and shrugged his shoulders down so the top of the kimono fell loose behind his back, showing off the staggering beauty of his body.

He was well muscled, not a hair on him save for a tiny trail beneath his navel. The shadow of abs graced his belly, and his chest protruded proudly with surprisingly large, perky nipples that were just begging McCree for a taste.

Unable to resist he leaned down and took one in his mouth, giving it a suckle before scraping his teeth across it. Suzume arched his back, pushing his chest out as if to offer it up at a better angle, and Jesse took full advantage. He lapped and laved and nibbled, then skated his lips across to the twin where he started in again, eager and happy.

By the time Jesse pulled away and looked up at Suzume’s face the younger man’s cheeks were bright red, lips parted.

“Sensitive, aren’t they?” Jesse sat back and watched as the smaller righted himself, looking slightly dazed. He had to wonder what this angel looked like in the throes of true pleasure, taken apart piece by piece until he was a wailing mess. McCree decided that would be his goal.

From his vantage point Jesse could see where the tattoo started at Suzume’s left shoulder, arrays of dusky blue like a sleeve all the way down his arm to his wrist, a proud dragon coiling around the strong muscles. It was beautiful and perfect, must have taken months to complete…but McCree knew a Yakuza tattoo when he saw one. It caused a flutter of unease as he wondered on it and his companion caught him looking.

Sure hands reached up and took Jesse’s face between them, gentle thumbs tracing over his lips as Suzume gave him a gentle smile, “Why am I still dressed?”

“Because if I saw your body all at once it might kill me, Sweetness. A man isn’t supposed to look directly at the sun,” he replied honestly. He saw Suzume’s eyes show a flicker of surprise, color touching his cheeks again. Jesse turned his gaze back down and pushed the kimono the rest of the way off, the silk falling silently to the floor.

The smaller man was left in nothing but a red silk fundoshi. There was another tattoo on his right thigh, similar to the first but in tones of green. He took in Suzume’s body, slowly letting his eyes trail back up to the man’s face, smiling at him. He reached up with his hand and slid his fingers through soft black hair, the locks shifting between them like liquid.

“I want to taste you,” Suzume purred, turning his head to press kisses to Jesse’s palm. He jumped when he felt a tongue swipe over the line in the middle, catching the mischievous look in those golden eyes. Jesse had the mental picture of those pretty lips wrapped around him, eyes watching him.

“Yep, yeah, er,” his voice broke and he cleared his throat sharply, catching the amusement in Suzume’s expression, “That sounds. I mean, be my guest.”

Suzume huffed a light chuckle, moving back and slipping off of Jesse’s lap, knees onto the floor. McCree immediately missed the weight, but the sight of that beautiful figure between his knees was enough to make up for the loss.

He leaned in, arms coming to rest on McCree’s thighs so his hands had ready access to the man’s cock. He took it in a sure grip, pulling down so the foreskin exposed the already leaking tip. Next he leaned in and pressed a kiss to it, lapping up a bead of pre with the very tip of his tongue. The touch sent Jesse twitching in his seat with a whispered curse.

Soft lips wrapped around the head, a wicked tongue teasing the tip with flicking licks against the slits as he all but nursed McCree’s throbbing cock. When those golden eyes looked up with that same flash of fire and mischief, Jesse twitched and grunted, reaching his hand down to card his fingers through Suzume’s hair again, “Fuck Darlin, so pretty. Ain’t fair…”

He dipped his head down a few inches, taking more into the warmth of his mouth so that his tongue could wiggle into the fold of Jesse’s foreskin. The motion made him jerk and swear again, head falling back as he focused on the starbursts behind his eyes.

Suzume started a slow bob, letting wet suckling sounds be clearly heard. Jesse just arched his back and chanced another look down right as the younger dipped his head and swallowed his length completely. He  _ felt _ the man’s throat opening for the head of Jesse’s cock, sliding deep while Suzume swallowed around him.

Jesse jerked and howled, mouth falling open as he squirmed. Pleasure spiked in his gut, balls tightening as the smaller alternated bobs and swallows.

He was ashamed at how fast his climax was approaching already.

“S-Suzume,” he huffed, watching the other pull off with a wet sound, eyes curious, “Lemme have you.”

“You do have me, McCree-sama,” he straightened up and lazily rubbed at Jesse’s aching cock, nuzzling it with cheek and lips.

Jesse reached down and gently tugged Suzume’s free hand until he started moving to stand. McCree moved forward and reached down, taking two firm handfuls of that beautiful rear and lifted him as the cowboy stood, pulling the man against his chest. The smaller looked confused and slightly startled but was quick to wrap his arms around the cowboy’s shoulders again, letting himself be carried.

He settled Suzume on the edge of the bed, leaning over him until the smaller was laying back on the comforter. “Just lay back beautiful,” he urged lightly, his gaze drifting down the long slender figure of Suzume’s body. The man seemed stiff, almost hesitant, even as Jesse nuzzled at the fundoshi, noting the lack of a distinct bulge. He frowned, realizing his little lover was far from excited.

Guilt welled up in his chest as he was reminded that to this beauty, he was just another customer.

He nuzzled at the front of Suzume’s groin, nosed at it and heard the man’s breath hitch softly, “You don’t have to…”

“I know it’s kinda personal,” McCree settled on his knees, putting him level with the bed as he lifted his head and palmed at the man’s crotch again, feeling him start to stir, “But when’s the last time someone took care of you? Really took care of you?”

Suzume’s cheeks colored again and he huffed through his nose, “My pleasure is of no consequence.”

“Well it is to me, Sweetness,” Jesse insisted, tugging at the end of the fundoshi until it came loose and he pulled it free. Suzume was half-hard and had a small patch of dark curls that had obviously been carefully trimmed. He leaned in again and wrapped his lips around the younger’s cock, took it all in and sighed out a breath as he laved his tongue along the bottom of the shaft.

Suzume let out a cry of surprise, back bowing suddenly as his hands came down and tangled in McCree’s hair. The semi-soft length in Jesse’s mouth started to come alive, swelling and growing stiff enough that he pulled back some, focusing his attention on the tip. Above him, his companion squirmed and let out soft mewls of sound, knees lifted as he took deep gulps of air.

At least McCree could give him the pleasure he had been lacking. When he finally pulled away he was satisfied to find Suzume hard and excited, cheeks flushed bright red and eyes glazed with lust. That wasn’t an act.

When he dipped down and took the balls into his mouth he was rewarded with another startled sound. He was careful as he worked the sensitive skin, tugged it very gently and letting them pop out of his mouth before he focused on the first one, then the other. Jesse watched as the man before him squirmed, beautiful by every respect, a haunting figure.

Further down, he nosed beneath the balls and lapped at Suzume’s tight little hole, flicked his tongue over it and hummed. The man twitched and gasped, “Please…” was the soft whisper that came from parted lips.

Jesse glanced back up, letting his lips work back up to the man’s cock to press gentle kisses to the shaft. “Please what?”

Silence. Suzume struggled between what he wanted to say and what he felt was appropriate. Jesse was careful as he moved back up the man’s body and settled his elbows on either side of Suzume’s head, looking down at glassy eyes and swollen lips.

“Darlin… Sweetness… Beautiful…” he let the words fall quietly until suddenly there was a solid hand over his mouth, quieting him and Suzume looked pained.

“Your kindness is too much,” he managed, “I am sorry, I should get you another-“

Jesse shook his head quickly.

“I don’t deserve it!” he tried to put heat behind his gaze but it failed in the wake of something so fragile that McCree wasn’t privy to.

The hand slowly retreated, giving Jesse room to speak again, “Everyone deserves a bit of kindness. But if I’m hurtin’ you somehow then I’ll pull back. But I don’t want someone else tonight, just you.”

“How can you put so much trust and affection into a whore?” he spat the word, brows pinching together.

“I told ya. I know I paid, but I want a lover.”

Suzume scoffed, “And I told you I cannot be that, but you refuse to take another who would.”

Jesse smirked, “Because when I saw you there was nobody in the world I wanted to dote on more. I wanted to see your smile, your pleasure, your fire. I only get one night with you, I wanna make it count.” He could see his words slowly wearing down the walls Suzume built around himself, the way his expression softened and gave way to disbelief, so he pressed on, “So you tell me. I can cut it back, be more impersonal if you like. But I want you tonight more than anything.”

The silence that settled between them was borne of Suzume’s internal battle. The mask he had put into place had long since cracked and Jesse could watch the expressions play out beautifully across his features. It was a shame most of them were sad or self-loathing. When the man finally spoke, his voice was brittle and soft.

“Hanzo…”

It took a moment for Jesse to parse the word as a name, then he blinked and felt himself smile wide, “Hanzo. I like it. Suits you.”

Worry shone behind those golden eyes, fear that he might be making the wrong decision, but his lips were pulled in a hesitant smile. Jesse was happy to lean down and press a kiss to both soft pink cheeks, then up to the crease between the man’s brows, down his nose finally to his lips where they shared a light, tender kiss.

Hanzo’s arms came up and settled back around McCree’s wide shoulders as he pressed in and returned the kiss in earnest. When they broke apart again his eyes had fallen closed, “Show me what it’s like to have a lover…”

Jesse’s heart jumped and broke at the same time. Excitement mingled with pity that this beautiful man had never experienced a true lover.

Hooking an arm beneath the man’s slender waist, Jesse pushed them both up further onto the bed, nestling Hanzo into the soft pillows at its head. He took a moment to admire the beauty of the other, lavishing his gaze over the long lines and elegant shapes of his body before moving down its sensuous expanse and pausing at one caramel nipple. He worked his lips over it, recalling the soft cherry red of Hanzo’s cheeks from before while he  focused his attention on gentle nibbles and soft suckling pulls.

The feel of Hanzo squirming beneath him was enough to send a thrill down Jesse’s spine. Slender fingers returned to his hair, carding through, nails lightly raking at McCree’s scalp. He heard Hanzo curse softly and Jesse pulled his mouth away with a wet sound, “You didn’ answer me before, Darlin. When was the last time someone took care of  _ you _ ?”

Hanzo’s cheeks tinted lightly, honey eyes turning away, “A very long time.”

“Well that’s a damn shame,” Jesse pointed out, lowering his lips back down to press a line of kisses across Hanzo’s firm pectorals, letting his tongue flick out to taste his skin with a hum.

He lavished affection on the man until he felt Hanzo relaxing under the attention. Soft sighs whispered into the air around them as Jesse dipped himself lower and lower, over Hanzo’s belly and down to his hips. His hand slid up and took Hanzo’s length in a light grip, pulling it down and wrapping his lips around the tip. He felt Hanzo tense at the attention.

Releasing the man’s cock from his grip, Jesse lowered his mouth down over Hanzo’s heat, taking as much into his mouth as he could before the tip hit the back of his throat. When he hollowed his cheeks and pulled up, he felt Hanzo arch his back sharply, exhaling a sigh that tapered into a shaking moan.

Jesse reached his hand up, pressing two of his fingers to Hanzo’s mouth. They were eagerly accepted, lips wrapping around them and sucking while Jesse worked the cock in his mouth like he was starved for it. When his fingers were sufficiently wetted, he pulled them free and lowered them down, slipping them between the soft cleft of Hanzo’s cheeks. His cock throbbed from the feeling of that tongue coiling around his fingers with lewd promise.

Hanzo let his fingers in easily. He wasn’t loose, but relaxed. Practiced. The ring of muscle stretched around his fingers fluttered valiantly, the hot walls slick and promising. Jesse pulled Hanzo’s cock free from his mouth, eyes shining with a mischievous smile as he looked up to meet Hanzo’s gaze, “I need you to relax, and don’t touch yourself a’right? Jus’ lemme take care of you, Sweetness.”

Glazed honey eyes watched Jesse for a long moment before nodding, suspicion mixed with a hesitant desire to trust.

Jesse knew when his fingers found that little spot deep inside his lover when Hanzo twitched and gasped, pale thighs spreading wider to grant him more access.  The Cowboy smirked, leaning to the side to press kisses up and down the man’s thigh while he angled his fingers and started to rub. His touch was light at first, growing firm and swirling in small circles, providing Hanzo as much stimulation as he could.

The onslaught of pleasure had Hanzo’s body tensing sharply, back bowing as his lips parted. When Jesse didn’t stop, the younger gasped aloud, breaths shaking, “M-McCree…” he panted, twitching sharply, head falling back. The Cowboy still didn’t let up. Instead, he kept rubbing faster and faster, watching Hanzo’s cock twitch against his belly, desperate for touch. “McCree, p-please…”

“Just trust me, Darlin. Don’t fight it…” he murmured while Hanzo’s body tightened and tensed more with each passing second. His hands jerked at his sides, Jesse could see the rush of need to touch himself, could see the struggle to hold himself back. “Doin’ so good for me, Angel. So good… It’s a’right, let go.”

Suddenly Hanzo let out a loud yelp, his lithe body going into spasms as Jesse milked an orgasm out of him, his walls clenching like a vice around Jesse’s fingers while the younger whimpered and whined. But the cock resting on Hanzo’s belly remained red and stiff, drooling copious amounts of precum without having released any seed.

Jesse coaxed Hanzo through his climax, working his prostate firmly until the spasms died away and Hanzo collapsed boneless against the bed, panting and gasping for air.

Jesse slipped his fingers free and stood up, pulling himself over Hanzo to press kisses against flushed, panting lips, “So beautiful. So good. An’ you still got plenty to give me later...”

Hanzo was still recovering, barely able to return the affections he received. “You… you got nothing out of that,” the younger murmured after a few minutes, his body loosened up and relaxed as he watched Jesse with confusion in his eyes.

The man shook his head, “I got plenty. You got the prettiest pleasure-face I’ve ever seen. Not to mention, now you’re all nice ‘n relaxed for me.”

Hanzo scoffed, “You act like I’m not used to fucking.”

“You’re used to bein’  _ used _ , Darlin… You’re not used to what I’m offerin’,” he leaned down and claimed soft lips in a hungry kiss, sighing into Hanzo’s mouth. He felt Hanzo’s fingers come up, feeling along the rough beard on Jesse’s jaw. The touch was tentative at first before becoming more exploratory and curious as they kissed like lovers would, deep and slow, a fire building between them that would eventually consume them both.

Jesse broke their kiss and dipped down, brushing his lips and beard across Hanzo’s jaw and down to his neck. The pale column of flesh was scented of lavender and sandalwood, an intoxicating mixture that had the Cowboy groaning. He latched lips and teeth to the delicate skin of Hanzo’s throat and worried it until he was sure that he would leave a mark behind, the possessive side of him thrilled at even a temporary claim.

He broke the contact only to drift lower and add another mark along the man’s shoulder, humming his contentment while Hanzo’s hands continued to explore his upper back and hair.

Jesse did his best to ignore the throbbing of his dick between his legs in lieu of holding Hanzo and sharing a tender moment. There were times when his boss, Reyes, called him a sap. There was never any heat behind it though, because Reyes knew as well as Jesse that living a lonely life led to a lonely heart.

“McCree-sama,” the younger breathed into his ear, distracting the gunslinger from forlorn thoughts, “I can feel your want for me…”

Jesse chuckled, “I’m sure you do,” he pressed an open-mouth kiss to waiting lips, “You think you’re ready for me, beautiful?”

Mischief flared in those honey eyes, a wicked tip to his lips, “That depends, are you ready for me?”

Jesse just laughed softly, “If I’m bein’ honest? Not a chance in hell. But I’m gonna do my best anyway,” he sat up and found a small tray on the side-table stocked and ready with various lubes and oils. It was easy to reach out and grab the nearest one, the label in Japanese he was too distracted to decipher, and popped the cap. He felt Hanzo’s eyes on him, burning with lust and something deeper, more curious, as the cowboy reached down and grabbed his cock with a lubed up hand, rubbed and stroked himself until he was near-throbbing.

“You know,” Hanzo purred, his voice pure cinnamon sin, “Most of my clients are fat Japanese businessmen. I’m not used to having Americans. Less used to  _ large _ Americans…” his eyes were on Jesse’s cock.

Jesse grinned wolfishly, growling, “Well Darlin, then I hope I can give you a ride to remember.”

Hanzo didn’t voice his response. Instead, he spread his thighs wide, giving the cowboy an open invitation and a full view of that beautiful body.

Jesse was once again struck by just how incredibly gorgeous Hanzo was, and didn’t snap out of his admiration until he felt a foot nudging against his thigh in a silent sign to ‘hurry up.’

He crawled over his partner and hummed, “You lemme know if it starts hurtin’ ok?” he asked as he took his dick in hand.

“You talk far too much.”

Jesse just barked a laugh and leaned over to nuzzle against his lover, not hesitating as he pressed the head of his cock to the smaller man’s waiting entrance and sank himself inside. It was incredible how easily Hanzo’s body accepted him, like a long-time lover joining once again with their partner. The notion pulled at his heart more than his dick, and the cowboy was quick to dip down and claim Hanzo’s parted lips in a firm kiss.

The feel of the man’s body clenching around his own, the flutter of his inner walls and the way those slender arms laced with barely-hidden muscle wrapped around his shoulders made Jesse dizzy. He gasped a breath between their kisses, moaned as he pushed until their hips met and he was fully sheathed. When his eyes opened he saw Hanzo beneath him, back arched up, his face hazed with surprised pleasure.

This was everything Jesse wanted out of this night and more. He slowly bucked his hips, ground himself against Hanzo’s body and watched his lover’s jaw fall slack.

“God, yer so pretty,” he mused to himself, watching honey eyes snap open. Before the younger could reply, however, Jesse jerked his hips in a half-thrust that made those pretty eyes cross, “Yer a bit smaller than most men in my bed. I bet it feels good, huh?” he snapped another harsh thrust, “Rubbin’ up against that sweet little spot ‘o yers,” he let his drawl coat every word now.

Hanzo squirmed and gasped, letting out little panting moans as his hips bucked to try to meet Jesse’s inconsistent pace, sometimes fast and sharp, other times agonizingly slow. He reveled in watching his little lover experience the feel of him. Hanzo seemed to enjoy it, his face contorting in various ways with each different thrust. Now and then he would let out a choked little squeak of sound or a soft little keen.

Jesse leaned down and nibbled at Hanzo’s earlobe, suckled on it as he slowed his pace to a near-crawl. “Sweetness,” he purred, “Darlin, lemme hear that pretty voice, hm? Sing for me, lemme hear ya.”

“Please,” came the breathy little whisper.

He smirked and moved his lips up along a well-defined jaw, nipping at it firmly, “Please what?”

“H-Harder! More, please I’ll – ah!” his words were cut off when Jesse drove himself home in a deep thrust, grinding in with a low growl against Hanzo’s ear. He was rewarded with a warbled little ‘yes’ of pleasure.

“That’s it, such a pretty voice,” he hummed, “So goddamn pretty, every ounce of you.”

“M-McCree,” another breathless plea before those lithe arms shifted, hands taking Jesse’s face and pulling him down firmly until they were kissing. It was oddly endearing, surprisingly tender.

Jesse quickly found that his lover wasn’t terribly vocal in the throes of pleasure. He was expressive physically, the way his face looked and the tension in his limbs. He would demand another kiss, push his tongue into McCree’s mouth or arch his back to rub their chests together like he loved the drag of coarse body hair against the smooth expanse of his own skin.

He looped his arms behind Hanzo’s back and braced his hands on slender shoulders, “Gonna take you for a ride, Darlin,” he promised breathlessly. His end was coming, he could feel the fire in his belly, the way his balls felt fat and tight, and the coiled tension in his muscles.

Using his renewed grip as added leverage, Jesse picked up his pace and claimed Hanzo’s lips in a firm, deep kiss. The smaller clung to him, slender legs locking around wide hips, little keens hitching in his throat as he was forced to relent to the buildup. At some point he tensed up, gasped and wailed quietly as his inner walls fluttered and clenched in his orgasm around McCree’s cock.

That was it.

The cowboy moaned aloud and rammed himself home, ground himself as deep as he could go as he pulsed thick ropes of cum into his little lover, that possessive side flaring up again as he marked him deep. It felt incredible, sharing his climax, opening his eyes and watching Hanzo twitch and squirm on Jesse’s cock, riding out their orgasms in unison.

Jesse slowly came down from his high, heaving and panting like a bellows as the adrenaline and endorphins lazily bled away. He did his best not to press all of his weight onto Hanzo as he relaxed, nosing against the man and letting out a low, wanton moan.

Hanzo pressed a smile to the man’s lips, licking at the soft flesh, “Don’t tell me you’re done already…”

Jesse just laughed lazily, “I ain’t as young as I used to be.”

“Yes, but you have me for the  _ whole _ evening. I thought lovers enjoyed full nights together…” the younger pulled a pout onto his face so disarming that it stalled poor McCree’s brain. It was almost unreal how Hanzo’s beauty and elegance had undone a hardened Blackwatch agent in a matter of minutes.

The cowboy just shook his head and groaned softly, “Gimme a bit, Darlin.”

* * *

‘A bit’ turned out to be twenty-eight minutes. As soon as Hanzo felt Jesse’s dick stirring, the younger came alive with want. It took almost no effort to get the cowboy on his back.

Jesse could only watch as pale thighs straddled his hips, letting his gaze wander up over that lean and gorgeous body. He saw honey eyes watching him, glassy with want. Jesse’s dick gave a renewed throb at the look – the feeling of being desired, craved even.

Hanzo was content to do the work, slicking up Jesse’s cock with a firm grip and seeming to enjoy the push and pull of foreskin over the fat purple head. He made a show of opening himself up, turning his back to Jesse and bending to let the man see his puffy hole get worked open on two, three, then four fingers.

Jesse just watched, damn near breathless. What little air he had was punched out of him when Hanzo sank down on his cock, that tight little ring swallowing him in one smooth glide, riding out the sensation as the smaller squirmed and rocked his hips in little grinding motions.

Hanzo, riding him reverse-cowgirl style, threw a smirk over his shoulder, face partially shrouded by the ink-black hair draping down his shoulders and back. He slowly lifted himself up, eyes falling closed as he moaned and dropped down with a distinctive slap of skin. The jolt of pleasure that cracked up Jesse’s spine was enough to spur him into action, and on the next slide down he thrust up and Hanzo squealed his joy.

Hanzo, Jesse mused, who was all elegance and long lines, the most graceful creature, an angel who was riding his dick like he needed it to live. A few moments in the younger leaned forward and reached down, using his hands to grab his ass, spreading himself to give the cowboy an unhindered view of the cock impaling him. The sight of that beautiful body swallowing McCree’s cock in a slow glide...

Jesse responded by taking firm hold of the hips in his lap, using his leverage to up the ante and really work in some hard, deep thrusts. Hanzo’s long, low moans filled the space, pulled at Jesse’s heart and made him dizzy with lust.

It was Jesse who came first, not holding back the slow throb of orgasm that flowered through his veins and buzzed a lazy static in his mind. His only thoughts were of Hanzo: his face, his body, his  _ smile _ . Perhaps he really was getting sappy with his age.

He wasn’t surprised when Hanzo let out a whine, grinding their hips together as he felt McCree’s cock softening inside of himself, “Done already?”

Jesse chuckled, low and lazy, “Don’t think so.” He relinquished his death-grip from Hanzo’s hips, gently massaged the little points where he knew the beautiful skin would bruise, and then tugged his lover back. It took only a moment for Hanzo to understand, to shimmy himself back until he was settled over the cowboy’s face and pushed himself back.

Jesse pressed a kiss to the loose pucker pressed towards him. He kept a solid hold of Hanzo’s hips as he leaned in and let his tongue trace over the puffy rim, pushed inside and tasted himself alongside the acrid undertone that came with such an act. Not that he minded. He was more than content to spear into the waiting hole as Hanzo squirmed and moaned over him, the slick sounds of a hand working over hardened flesh telling Jesse that his little lover was enjoying it.

The shudder from above him and the feel of light stripes of seed spilling over the hair of his chest were his signs that Hanzo had finished again, and as he pulled away he felt the exhaustion start to settle in the younger man’s muscles.

Jesse was mindful of the mess on his chest as he helped Hanzo slip down to lay against his side, cradling his lover in the crook of his arm. They were quiet for a few moments before the cowboy broke the silence, smirk on his lips, “So, I’m guessin’ yer a bit of a size queen.”

Hanzo let out a low hum against his side, a sound of confusion, “A what?”

“Er, size queen. It’s a term that means you really like big dicks,” Jesse elaborated, realizing his error.

Hanzo huffed pointedly and seemed to opt not to answer. The cowboy just chuckled again, “You sit tight Sweetness, I’ll be right back.” As the man moved to sit up he found amber eyes watching him curiously. Jesse crossed the room into the en suite bathroom and found a collection of washcloths and towels. He took up a washcloth and wetted it, cleaning the mess  off of his chest and groin before getting a fresh cloth to wet and slipped back into the bedroom.

“Oh,” Hanzo moved to sit up as he was Jesse approaching, “I would have—“

“Relax Darlin,” the cowboy cooed lightly, settling himself next to Hanzo before going to clean him off, the mess around his hips and the spots of sweat and cum from earlier. He leaned over as he finished, pressing a kiss to waiting lips before smiling, “I don’ get to take care of my partners too often.”

Hanzo had settled back to let the man do as he pleased, and as Jesse returned to the bathroom to wash out his mouth he heard a question, “Why do you not have a lover of your own, Jesse McCree?”

The cowboy ambled back out and picked up his jacket on the way to the bed, fishing out his cigar case and a lighter. Hanzo curled himself back against Jesse’s body as he laid back down, eager to do so it seemed, leeching from the warmth of his body with a pleased look. McCree settled back into the pillows and reached down to pull the fluffy comforter over them.

He mulled over his words as he opened his cigar case, silver, a birthday gift from Reyes, pulled a Cuban free and lifted it to his lips. He didn’t light it yet, chewing on the end instead, “Work, mostly,” he answered as honestly as he could, “Today I’m in Japan, tomorrow night I could be in Brazil, England, Hong Kong, L.A.” He shrugged weakly, “My job don’ let me have a home, which makes it harder to have a partner.”

Jesse turned his gaze down and saw the question in Hanzo’s eyes, the one the younger knew he couldn’t ask. Instead, though, he chose a different question, “You want this, don’t you? A lover, a partner.”

“Course I do,” more than anything, McCree wanted to add.

Hanzo hummed and reached over to pick up Jesse’s lighter, opened it and flicked the flint without much effort. The cowboy leaned in to accept the offered flame, taking a mouthful of silky-sweet smoke into his mouth.

“What is it you want, Hanzo?” Jesse asked around the cigar, using his tongue to roll the smoke comfortably to the corner of his mouth. He knew the question would be met with silence, he felt his lover closing up on him and gently squeezed his arm around the younger, “S’ok.”

“I want something I can never have,” Hanzo replied after a moment and Jesse watched the way those whiskey eyes trailed over the yakuza sleeve on a slender arm. Freedom, Jesse guessed. Something that would be hard to get. His mind was pulling at memories of various yakuza groups, which ones were in the area, which ones might own this particular Bordello. “But wishing will not bring my brother back…”

Jesse felt a pang in his chest.

He let out a sigh through his nose, wisps of smoke bouncing off of the comforter and curling in the air around them, “Suppose it won’t. But you’re here, now, with me. You are your own person.” He hummed when he didn’t get a response, let out another lazy breath of smoke, “You know, when I was young I did some stupid shit. I mean  _ real _ stupid. Got in a lot of trouble, an’ not the ‘Mama gonna tan yer ass’ kinda trouble neither. Gangs, drugs, jail-time. I was gonna have a life sentence on my head an’ I wasn’t even twenty. But I got a second chance. Made myself into somethin. I owe myself to my job, sure, but I wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

Hanzo remained silent. Jesse had given up on getting a reply when he felt a delicate hand reach up and take the cigar from his lips, lowered it down and took a puff for himself before returning it. The younger tipped his chin up and puffed three perfect little smoke rings into the air before letting the rest out through his nose, “You are a good man, a good heart. My father once told me that men are born good or bad, and only time and action will show us which it is.”

“Well that’s just not true,” Jesse groused.

“Is it not? Once upon a time I had believed myself good. But a good man would not do the things that I have done. A weak man would say that they made mistakes, but my actions were not mistakes. I have a terrible heart, and that is the only way to explain my actions.”

“Someone likes dramatics,” the cowboy huffed a moment later, ignoring the slap he got to his chest for the remark, but he kept the squirming man pressed firmly to his side,  “The world ain’t black ‘n white. People do things, we react. We do what we think we gotta, even if it’s dirty. But the only one who can decide they have a bad heart is yourself.”

Hanzo stopped squirming, but that pretty face was twisted with a frown.

Jesse took one last drag from his cigar and held it in his mouth. He offered it to Hanzo who took a final puff as well before Jesse reached over to the glass ashtray he had found on the nightstand and ground it out. He pulled Hanzo back to his chest and wrapped the man up in his embrace before letting out a lazy breath. He let his hand slowly trail up and down the length of the man’s long spine, enjoying the feel of flawless, smooth skin beneath his fingers, feeling gooseflesh form as his lover slowly relaxed.

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he was acutely aware of the fact that his nightmares didn’t wake him for a change.

* * *

Jesse knew it would be hard to leave. He woke up just before sunrise and found that he and Hanzo had repositioned onto their sides. His little lover remained tucked against the cowboy’s sturdy frame despite a thin layer of sweat on both of them, but he got the distinct impression that this one liked being warm.

He could hear the world waking up outside, the rush of cars on the highway a ways off, the birds stirring, and  the stillness of the air like a held breath just before the sun came up. He could feel his time with Hanzo coming to an end, and the thought hurt. It always hurt to leave a lover in the morning, but this one in particular felt a little sharper than normal.

The cowboy took a breath and made himself relax, cleared the anxieties from his immediate attention and focused on the smooth slide of skin beneath his calloused hand as he rubbed up and down the long line of Hanzo’s spine as he had done the night before.

It was enough to make his lover stir, the deep and even cadence of his breathing broken by a deep inhale as he stretched out long and lazy. Hanzo squirmed closer and tucked himself up against Jesse’s body, rubbed his face against the man’s beard like a contented cat and hummed the soft sigh of a man not quite awake. There was something wonderful about the situation, something so achingly familiar and alien at the same time. It was everything Jesse wanted, everything he couldn’t have.

“Got a question for you, beautiful,” Jesse hummed when he felt Hanzo was more alert.

The response he got was in Japanese and took him a moment to parse, “ _ Why must he talk so much? _ ”

This had the cowboy chuckling softly. He dipped his head down and pressed lips to the younger man’s ear, a kiss, then a whisper, “I don’t know your story, or your situation. But if you need a second chance to spread your wings, little  _ Suzume _ , you don’t have to stay in this cage.”

Hanzo shook his head slowly, “No…” the word was spoken with solemn sincerity.

Jesse just breathed a sigh and nodded, “A’right,” he pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead and went back to rubbing Hanzo’s back. He didn’t speak again, letting them bask in the quiet morning calm.

They dozed for a while before Jesse stirred to the sound of his communicator buzzing and chirping from his discarded pants pocket. He gave a slow blink, but knew that his time was finally up. Reyes was calling. He was no long Jesse McCree, the lover, but Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Agent.

Hanzo let out a little huff when Jesse pulled himself back, moved to sit up and rubbed his face in his hands to clear away the last of the sleep. He pulled his clothes on with a purposeful air, pulled his communicator from his pocket and sent a quick message to Reyes to let him know that Jesse would meet up with him in fifteen minutes.

It was as he was about to shrug his jacket on that he felt the slender arms wrap around his figure, Hanzo’s smaller frame tucked against his back.

Jesse smiled and turned, wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s slighter frame and holding him close. He reached up a hand and carded his fingers lazily through silky black hair, letting his nails rake gently against the man’s scalp which earned him a pleased purr.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Jesse would be late now, but that was alright.

They shared a kiss, then another. They ended up back on the bed, tangled lazily, neither wanting to let go. Jesse’s communicator chirped again, tried to pull him from the sanctity of his little bubble. His heart beat painfully, but eventually, slowly, they broke apart again.

He pulled his jacket on and dug into one of his inside pockets. He ignored the extra ammo, the flashbangs, the stun-gun, and finally found a small collection of cards. They were fake, meant to help him keep up appearances, but as he pulled out one card and a pen he scratched out the fake number on the face and scrawled his real number over it.

  
Hanzo was settled, prim and imperious, on the edge of the bed with his head canted to the side as Jesse offered the card out, “Angel, if you ever need help, serious help…gimme a call. This number will go right through to me.”

  
The younger man looked skeptical as he took the card, likely just to be polite, and glanced at the number. “ _ Arigatou _ ,” was the simple reply he got. It was hopeless to think that the beautiful angel would call on Jesse to be his hero, but he left that door open just in case.

 

Just as Jesse finished dressing and went for the door, a small voice spoke up, “McCree?” Hanzo had stood and was watching Jesse with a conflicted gaze, “I… You are a good man. One day, someone will be very lucky to have you.”

 

Doubtful, McCree wanted to say as he thought about all the near-death experiences he had in the span of an average week, but instead he smiled, “You’re a good man too, Hanzo. Never forget that.” 

 

He left before he could make himself stop...


End file.
